~NacreWings~
This is a tribe created entirely by Darkdragon2670. Please do not steal and ask before making any edits. Thank you! __NOEDITSECTION__ 'APPEARANCE:' 'Anatomy' NacreWings have a spine that can rotate more than the spines of other animals, and their vertebrae have a special, "elastic" cushioning on the disks, which gives their spine even more flexibility. They have a very slender figure, with hooked, thin, long, slender claws (much like the claws of RainWings). They also have cavities in their bodies for their legs to retract back. The front legs can go completely in and stay, while the backlegs are much longer and only the claws peek out. Their wings are unusually big and like butterfly wings, are made up of both ordinary color and structural color. (See: Structure of Wings.) NacreWings are rather short- not nearly as short as TrickWings- they stand just a few claw-lengths taller, and have unusually long necks. They have ears much bigger than most dragon ears and have slightly-bigger-than-average eyes, which have a reflective coating on them, so when light bounces off, it makes the iris and pupil turn a bright red to startle enemies. NacreWings have two sets of horns- one set is either spiraled or in jagged, serrated shapes, and the second pair is set underneath the first and curls back and around, much like a ram's horns. Some NacreWings can hatch with only one set, and usually, that set is mismatched. NacreWings have sharp, webbed spines on the ends of their tails. The membranes are translucent and iridescent, like bubbles and when threatened, can flare the spines to create a jagged weapon used to stab enemies or to flash to attract mates/startle enemies. NacreWings can fold up their wings and can tuck it under a protective "shell" so it does not drag on the ground, like ladybugs. This shell is incredibly thick, like a turtle/tortoise shell. NacreWings tend to walk more on their toes, rather than their whole feet to reduce the feeling put in the ground so their enemies or prey cannot sense them sneaking up behind them. NacreWings also have webbed spines much like SeaWings. However, unlike most dragon tribes, NacreWings do not have a complete wing frame. Their wing frame starts at their shoulder, but then thins out to the rest of their wing membrane- the "wing frame" is as long as one-third of their arm. 'Structure of Wings' NacreWings have wings that mimic butterfly wings, in shape and in the way their membranes can reflect colors. The color of their wings is made up of two things- pigmented color and structural color. The ordinary color of their wings comes from common chemicals that can absorb wavelengths of light and can reflect others. However, structural color is a lot different. This color comes from the structure of butterfly wings. The colors can shift or blend together when the wings move. This effect happens when light passes through a pellucid, multilayered surface and is reflected more than once. The reflections augment the colors. NacreWings have unique wings. Their wings can increase the effects of iridescenece because they are several layers for light to pass through. This means that the light waves can reflect and magnify itself more than once. Their wings are covered in millions of microscopic scales that are split into two-to-three layers. Each scale has several layers isolated by air. When light hits the different layers of the wing, it is reflected numerous times. The combination of all of the reflections causes the augmented colors that appear in several NacreWings. (Each NacreWing has different styled wings.) Once again, NacreWings do not have a complete wing frame. Their wing frame narrows to a point and from then on, is no longer made of bone. Their "wing frame" is continued with a flexible cartilage, with disks in between with the same elastic coating so they can move their wings in any direction. Like hummingbirds, their wings move in a figure-eight direction, which allows them to backpedal midair and alter their direction suddenly. 'Structure of Eyes' Each of their eyes is composed of thousands of smaller eyes called ommatidia. These types of eyes are called compound eyes, and match the eyes of several insects. With "compound eyes," NacreWings can see with a wide field of vision. The ommatidium is a sensory structure with retinal cells, crystalline cone, and lens. Overall, all of their ommatidium are directed at different angles. This allows the NacreWing to see in every direction. This is called "omnivision" and what they see is in the form of a mosaic. NacreWings have three types of color receptors. This is dubbed as Trichromatic vision. Like butterflies, they can perceive colors in high frequency. The lowest frequency is red and they cannot pick up any lowers frequencies. There is one final difference between most dragon tribes and NacreWings- they cannot focus their vision. Everything that a NacreWing sees is only a blur. This is alright with them- they can distinguish night from day and are incredibly sensitive to movement. They can escape from approaching predators fast enough. 'Coloring' NacreWings have shades that are in shades of blue or purple with a green reflective quality. Some NacreWings can be melanistic or leucistic, based on the environment of which their egg was laid. Their underbellies are in darker shades of their main scales and they have a pale heart-shaped mark that stretches from their chest to their tail. Female royalty has a white heart-shaped mark while male royalty has a black heart-shaped mark. Their wing membranes mimic butterfly wings. Unlike some dragon tribes, NacreWings have black scleras and have white or silver irises. Their pupils are in shades of warm colors or in shades of green, while royalty has purple eyes. Their pupils are usually in cat-like slits and can constrict or dilate in some types of lighting. Once again, NacreWings have two sets of horns. The first set is usually black with gold bands and the second is either silver or rose-gold, either color with white bands. 'Other' NacreWings can ''have dichromatic irises, but this is a rare mutation and can be caused if the NacreWing had a grandparent or former family member that was ''not ''a NacreWing. They can also be heterochromia, though this mutation is more common in hybrids or in melanistic NacreWings. 'POWERS/ABILITIES: NacreWings have two "main" types of abilities-- environmental abilities. These powers are enhanced or are formed because of the environment of which they live. This includes their behavioral powers. Biological abilities are powers that are were once formed from environmental abilites, but after years of breeding, they are no longer enhanced and they cannot draw power from their environment. Biological abilities are powers that are a result from their genes. '''Environmental/Behavioral Abilities NacreWings, like most dragon tribes, can blend in with their surroundings, with the help of their wings. Their hooked claws allow them to hang onto trees, so when they spread their flexible wings, they can bend them over to hide their scales. Female NacreWings can create cocoons to protect themselves and their eggs. Not much else is known about this ability. 'Biological Abilities' NacreWings can see in ultraviolet light like butterflies, which allows them to differentiate the aspects of their environment. (See: Structure of Eyes.) NacreWings also have the power to create, shape, and manipulate illusions. This allows their victims to touch, see, smell, hear, or taste objects that are nonexistent. NacreWings can also cause victims to perceive things differently than what they actually are. Some NacreWings hatch with more powerful illusion magic and can create surprisingly detailed and complex worlds, while some others can only alter the way that the target is perceived. It is noted that when dragonets first hatch, they have magical surges, some times as a result of bad dreams or of very strong perception of their surroundings. 'WEAKNESSES:' The wings of a NacreWing are horribly fragile and can tear easily is a NacreWing is hasty to fold them, or if they get caught and tangled. Since NacreWings have blurred vision, fine details are obscured and they cannot pick them up. 'HYBRIDIZATION:' Because the design of NacreWings, hybridization is ''possible, but only few hybrids survive. Many others hatch as stillborns. (And not even hatch- the egg has to be broken in order to discover the dead dragonet.) 'HISTORY: '''PRE-SCORCHING: WIP 'SCORCHING:' WIP 'POST-SCORCHING:' WIP 'THE WAR OF SANDWING SUCESSION:' WIP 'CULTURE:' 'LANGUAGE:' WIP 'RELIGION:' WIP 'SUPERSTITIONS:' WIP 'RITUALS:' WIP DIET: FallenWings are omnivores. In the front of their maw, they have four extremely sharp teeth. After that, they have slightly dulled teeth for a stronger bite force, much like the maw of a scavenger's. 'LOCATION:' WIP 'ARCHITECTURE:' WIP 'KINGDOM:' WIP 'ROYALTY:' WIP 'Queens' *WIP 'Kings' *WIP 'Princes' *WIP 'Princesses' *WIP 'Advisors' *WIP 'Royal Guards' *WIP * 'NAMES:' WIP 'TRIBAL RELATIONS:' Listed here are all the Canon/Fanon Pyrrhian tribes. |-| Canon Tribes = IceWings: WIP MudWings: WIP NightWings: WIP RainWings: WIP SandWings: WIP SeaWings: WIP SkyWings: WIP |-| Fanon Tribes = AviWings: WIP DeathWings: WIP DriftWings: WIP LeafWings: WIP SwiftWings: WIP TempestWings: WIP TrickWings: WIP